


Child, Healing, Hope

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark Is a Dick, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I think Nature Singing and naps made Nat and Tony my brotp, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Rhodey, Protective Sam Wilson, more to come - Freeform, so does bucky, steve messes up, woops that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three random word Prompt</p>
<p>Child. Healing. Hope.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The look on Steve and Bucky’s face is enough for Tony to realize they know. They know that they’re biologically his fathers. Tony stares at them for a long moment before abruptly turning around and walking away. He doesn’t see the conflicted look on their faces, he just see’s the look that he think means they don’t care about him.</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The one where Steve and Bucky find out that Tony is their biological child and everything goes to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/gifts).



> This is from and for Shea. The full prompt was
> 
> were Howard Stark created Tony from Steve and Buck's DNA? Tony in my mind is like 24 in this fic, so he was basically a test tube baby. They find out and Tony runs off, Steve and Bucky are dating and go after tony. They tell him the love him and start to heal the wounds and abuse of his past.  
> Words: Child. Healing. Hope.  
> Please including team's reactions as well as Coulson and Fury, respectively. I also want to see Sam and Rhodey. Maybe have them trying to woo Tony? Like trying to convince him that they would like to date him. And Tony thinking that they are crazy, cause all of his past relationships have pretty much gone down in flames, since Pepper.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

 

The look on Steve and Bucky’s face is enough for Tony to realize they know. They know that they’re biologically his fathers. Tony stares at them for a long moment before abruptly turning around and walking away. He doesn’t see the conflicted look on their faces, he just see’s the look that he think means they don’t care about him.

 

Tony’s out the door in a matter of minutes. Tony gave them 5 minutes to follow and when they didn’t Tony gave up.  He packed his bag and was out the door in another 10.

He drives to his personal airport where he decides to fly the plane to maybe Malibu, but he’s leaning towards France, getting out of the country completely. He pulls up and he sees Rhodey and Sam’s car already there. At first he thinks maybe Steve and Bucky called them, but quickly dismisses the thought. It must have been JARVIS.

Tony gets out of the car and heads to the plane where Sam and Rhodey are sitting in sitting in quiet.

“Why did you come?” Tony asks putting his bag down

“Because Natasha informed us that something happened between you, Bucky and Steve and that you’d do something reckless.” Rhodey says standing up

“So what happened, Tones?” Sam asks softly

“They know.” Tony says to Rhodey. “I don’t know how, but they do.”

“Know what?” Sam asks softly Rhodey silently asks Tony if he can know and Tony gives a slight nod

“Tony… Steve and Bucky are Tony’s biological parents.” Rhodey says softly

“You make it sound nice.” Tony says with a snort “Mom couldn’t get pregnant so Howard used Bucky’s and Steve’s DNA to make me. I wasn’t conceived or born. I was created in a test tube.” Sam blinks a few times taking the words in and thinking of what to say

“Okay… so you were created.” Sam says with a shrug “You’re still you. You’re still the 24 year old superhero we all know and love.”

“Yeah, I know that, but Steve and Bucky know.” Tony says “The look on their faces.” Tony shakes his head “They hate me now, they think I’m disgusting.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Rhodey says patting him on the back. “They just need time. Think about it, you’ve had half your life to get used to the idea. If they’re just now realizing they have a kid… and it’s someone they work with and have known for 3 years, it’d take some time to get used to. Plus, they might be a little mad that you didn’t tell them.”

“I still need to leave. I need some space before I can even think about doing anything.” Tony says going for the cabin

“Where do you want to go?” Rhodey asks pulling him back “We’ll take you there so you’re not alone.”

“You don’t have to do that, Rhodey, Sam.” Tony says shaking his head.

“We know.” Sam says sitting up “But we’re going to anyway.”

“So, now that that’s decided, where to? Malibu or were you think France again?” Tony raises an eyebrow “Don’t give me that look, that’s your runaway location that you never go to. So, Malibu or France?”

“France.” Tony decides “They’ll check the Malibu home and I don’t want to talk them.”

“France it is.” Rhodey says getting in the cockpit.

 

“Bucky.” Steve says softly “What are we going to do?”

“Well, I don’t know.” Bucky answers. “He knows we know now, so now he’s in his lab thinking we hate him. So I think we should talk to him and let him know we don’t. That we just need time.”

“I know and I agree. But I can’t face him.” Steve mumbles “We’re his parents, he’s our kid!”

“No Steve, we’re not. One, he’s an adult now, not a kid and two we didn’t raise him we didn’t know about it him, which doesn’t make us his parents. Maybe biologically but we’re not dad to him. We’re never going to be. You need to understand that. Yes, our relationship is going to change. But not like you’re thinking.” Bucky says putting a hand on his shoulder. And Steve looks over

“I know. I know, I do. But… we have a son. How’s that? We have a son something we never thought we’d get and now we know he’s our friend who’s been lying to us this entire time.” Steve say looking up at him.

“Well, yeah I can understand the reason for lying. Hell, we lied for months about me killing Howard and Maria. He understood eventually.”

“He didn’t talk to us for weeks.” Steve points out

“Well it’s better than a war.” Bucky shrugs “But we’ll be better than that. We’ll tell him that we love him and it doesn’t change our opinion of him. That we still care.”

“Of course we still care.” Steve says straitening up

“Does he know that?” Bucky asks softly “He knows we know and we’re hiding in our room while he’s probably thinking the exact opposite.” Steve groans

“You’re right. We need to go.” Steve and Bucky head for the lab. When they get down there the door is locked and the lights are out

“JARVIS, where’s Tony?”

“Sir left the tower approximately an hour and a half ago.” Steve and Bucky share a look

“Where did he go?” Steve asks 

“I am not able to disclose that information to you at this time. If you wish to dig further you may want to ask Ms. Romanov. She is aware of Sirs departure.”

“Thanks.” Steve and Bucky rush up the stairs to the common floor where everyone is hanging out.

“Where’s Tony?” Steve asks as soon as they get there.

“Tony’s gone?” A few ask

“Finally got your head out of you asses?” Natasha asks clearly pissed.

“Yeah, we did.” Bucky says honestly

“I don’t know what the hell is going on with you three but you need to fix it.” Natasha says pissed. “The look on that man’s face when he left. I swear to god, if you don’t fix I will hurt both of you.” Natasha threatens.

“Where did he go?” Steve asks

“My best guess is he went to airport.” Natasha says more softly, but not much. “I called Rhodes and Sam. They were meeting him there. They’re probably in flight right now, so they’re cell is off. Call Sam and leave a message. Don’t call Tony directly.”

“Thank you.” Steve says grateful “Any idea where they are going?”

“Malibu probably, that’s his go to place, but if not there I don’t know.” Natasha says then her voice hardens “You hurt him anymore then you already have, that super soldier serum won’t heal you fast enough.”

“Understood.” They say at the same time and run for the quinjet.

 

 

“Tony.” Sam says softly

“Yeah Sam?” Tony asks taking a sip of his drink

“I know this whole thing is tough for you, but maybe you shouldn’t drink at 11 am.”

“Yeah, maybe, but I’m going to anyway.” Tony downs the glass.

“Tony.” Sam says again

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For everything happening. I know it’s not my fault, but I’m sorry that it’s happening and how much that sucks.”

“Howard was dick.” Is Tony’s reply “Like a huge dick. Like this dick of all dicks. I’ve just been thinking, that maybe it wasn’t because mom couldn’t get pregnant maybe it was because he loved Steve and Bucky so much. They couldn’t find him so maybe this was his way to get them back.” Tony says “So maybe the reason he was a dick to me, was because I wasn’t a super soldier even though it’s technically in my DNA.” Sam thinks for a moment

“I think you’re wrong.” Sam says and Tony looks up “I think the Serum is in your DNA but it’s effecting you different. I think its part of the reason why you’re so smart. Maybe it didn’t affect your muscles because it effected the brain.”

“So you’re saying I’m only smart because of the serum?”

“I said part. I thought you were supposed to be a genius.” Sam says with a smirk. Tony shakes his head

“I guess that is a pretty good theory. Everyone always thought it was because I was Howard’s son. We know that to not be true so I guess that makes sense.” Tony agrees

“So, when you say Howard was a dick, what do you mean exactly.” Sam asks softly

“he was a drunk. More so then me. He was a mean one at that. And when he wasn’t mean I think the correct term is child neglect.” Tony sums up

“Wow. What a dick.” Sam says shaking his head. Tony smiles in appreciation for not making a big deal about it.

“Yup.”

“Who knows about it?”

“Rhodey. Pepper. Happy.” Tony says “You.”

“Why’d you tell me?” Sam asks curious.

“Because you and Rhodey appear to be getting close.” Tony says “And if he trusts you, I can trust you. Just, don’t tell Steve or Buck.” Tony says and Sam nods

“I wouldn’t.”

“I know.” Tony gives him a smile “I’m gonna go check on Rhodey. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Tell him not to crash the plane while staring at you.” Sam calls and Tony gives him a confused look making Sam chuckle.

“Okay, so care to explain why your boyfriend would think you’d be staring at me so intensely you’d crash the plane?” Tony asks sitting down and putting the headset on.

“No idea.” Rhodey says with a slight laugh

“I don’t believe you.” Tony says looking over at him. When Rhodey glances over Tony reaches and turns his head back to the front. “Why?” Tony asks again

“Cause he thinks I have the hots for you.” Rhodey says shaking his head

“Oh. That’s stupid. You’re literally dating him.” Tony says shrugging as Rhodey steals a glance. “You know you should reassure him because that could lead to a breakup and I don’t want that for you.” Tony says looking over.

“We’re not going to be there for a long while.” Rhodey says ignoring him “Maybe you should get some sleep.”

“It’s 11:00 am.” Tony says with a look

“Yeah but you won’t want to sleep when we get there. Plus the morning was stressful.”

“True.” Tony nods “Okay, I’ll get some sleep.”

“Good.” Rhodey says as Tony leaves the cockpit. Rhodey shakes his head wondering when Tony got so oblivious.

 

“It doesn’t look like anyone is home.” Steve says looking at the dark mansion.

“Yeah, but we should just double check. And then figure out where the hell he went if he’s not here.” Bucky says while making his way to the door.

“Tony?” Steve asks knocking loudly on the door.

“He’s not gonna answer the front door.” Bucky says “We have to pick the lock.”

“Okay, only problem. I don’t know how to do that.” Steve says looking over.

“I can do it.” Bucky says crouching to get to eyelevel with the nob. “There.” Bucky says after a moment. “Let’s go.”

They search the entire house and find out it is in fact empty.

“We really fucked up, didn’t we?” Bucky asks getting on the quinjet.

“Yeah, we did. For all we know Tony is half way around the world, thinking we hate him.”

“That’s probably exactly what he’s thinking.” Bucky says “You think we could get Bruce to track the plane instead of waiting for Sam to call back?”

“Not a bad idea. I’ll give him a call.” Steve says pulling out his phone.

A few minutes later Steve hangs up the phone.

“He’s halfway across the Atlantic ocean.”

“Took a bit of finagling and asking nicely, but I got it. Bruce thinks they’re heading to Europe.”

“Okay, well, let’s get this puppy up in the air.” Bucky says sitting in the pitot seat

“I can’t believe you can fly one of these.”

“It’s actually quite easy.” Bucky says as Steve sits down. “Ready?”

“Yup. Bruce said he’d call when they landed and tell us exactly where they went.”

“Let’s do this.” Bucky says putting them in the air.

 

“Tony.” Sam says shaking him awake “Tony we’re here.”

“We’re where?” Tony asks groggily

“France.” Sam says with a slight laugh “Wake up, you’re still half asleep.”

“Oh yeah. I ran away and you two losers followed me.” Tony says sitting up

“Um, now, we didn’t follow you we went with you. But come on. We have to get to the hotel.”

“Okay.” Tony says sitting up. Sam turns his phone back on and it makes a ding indicating a voicemail

“Hold on.” Sam says putting it to his ear

“Sam.” Steve says quietly “Is Steve. Um… I don’t know if Tony told you, but even if he didn’t we fucked up. We need to talk to him. To tell him that it doesn’t matter to us and that we still care. Please help us get to him so we can talk. He most likely thinks we hate him and that’s not true. Please tell us where you are. Please.” The voice mail ends and he looks at Tony. He then plays the message out loud for him.

“No.” Tony says shortly “I haven’t gotten any time, I need.”

“They say they still care. Wouldn’t you want-“

“I said no.” Tony says grabbing his bag and heading off the plane, the stairs luckily there. He runs off down the roadway and Sam is chasing after him Rhodey not far behind.

“Tony!” Rhodey calls “Tony wait!”

“No!” Tony shouts and keeps pushing

“You’re going the wrong way!” Rhodey calls making Tony stop short. He look around and realizes he is in fact running in wrong direction. He sighs as Sam and Rhodey catch up to him.

“What happened?” Rhodey asks

“Steve called.” Sam fills in “Wants us to tell him where we are."

“Well fuck that.” Rhodey says with a snort “he can wait. We need to make our man feel better.”

“He said they still cared.” Sam points out. “And want to talk to him.”

“Yeah, well they can wait a couple hours or days depending on what Tony needs. Come on, let’s go to the Hotel.”

“Thanks Rhodey.” Tony says giving a look to Sam who sighs in defeat.

 

“He’s in France.” Steve calls to Bucky “Bruce just texted.”

”Okay, we’re still two to three hours out.”

“You think they got the message?” Steve asks quietly

“Yes.”

“You think he’s gonna call?”

“Technically we don’t need him to because we know the location.” Bucky points out.

“True. But it’d still be nice if they told us and we didn’t just show up unannounced.”

“Maybe it’ll be better that way. He can’t run away if he thinks we’re coming.”

“True.” Steve acklwodges “We won’t know until we get there.”

 

“Bruce pinged his phone at the hotel a few miles from the airport.” Steve says as soon as they’ve touched down. “Why do you think he’s helping?”

“Because he knows Tony and knows he needs to be reassured in a situation like this not be left alone.” Bucky says getting up “Which is why we need to get there.”

 

When Steve and Bucky knock on the door no one asnwers.

“Are we sure this is the correct room?” Steve asks

“Positive. Maybe they’re out?”

“I doubt it. Try the key.” Steve says and Bucky does. Seeing the green light they let themselves in

“Tony?”

“You in here?”

“You shouldn’t be here.” Comes a muffled voice sounding more like Rhodey then Tony.

“Rhodes?”

“Yeah.” He says as they come into view

“Where is Tony?”

“Currently with Sam.”

“Where?” Steve asks straightening up

“See I don’t know if I should tell you.”

“I know you’re trying to protect him but you don’t need to protect him from us.”

“They can come over!” He hears Sam shout from the conjoined room. He opens their side of the door and the other side is open. Sam gives them a nod as he leaves Tony and they go in.

“Tony.” Steve says walking in.

“What? If you came to tell me how disgusting I am and how much you hate me now, save it. It was clearly written all over your faces.”

“No, Tony. We don’t hate you and you are not disgusting.” Steve says sitting across from him. Bucky next to him. Tony rolls his eyes.

“I kinda am. Look I know you guys don’t care so-“

“We do care.” Bucky insists.

“We love you, same as before.”

“You can’t.” Tony shakes his head. “I’m a freak. I’m a lab experiment. Why would you love that? I was made without your consent.”

“You’re not a freak, just because we didn’t know doesn’t mean we don’t love you.” Steve says adamantly “We do. And we know we’re never going to be dad to you, Howard was your dad-“

“Oh, don’t even get me started on Howard.” Tony growls taking them by surprise

“What? I don’t understand.” Steve says confused.

“The man you thought you knew, was different when I was growing up.”

“What kind of different?”

“He was an asshole.”

“What kind of asshole?” Bucky asks

“A drunk one.” Tony says angrily “A drunk one who was mean and hated me because I wasn’t the super soldier I was supposed to be.”

“Oh god.” Steve whispers

“Look, there’s no hope for us to have any sort of relationship. I’ve decided to quit the team-“

“NO!” They shout at the same time “Absolutely not!” Steve continues “That’s not the answer. We don’t have to be considered family to you, if you don’t want. But you were our friend before, and you’ll be our friend after. It might be awkward at first, but we’ll make It work. Tony, there is always hope. We’ll heal the scars Howard left and we’ll find a way to stick together. We can do this Tony. We love you, same as before.”

“We can do this Tony. But you have to meet us half way.” Bucky says softly Tony doesn’t speak for a full minute before sighing

“I guess I can’t say no to someone who flew across the ocean to get to tell me they don’t hate me.” Tony says with a small smile.

“We flew to Malibu first.” Bucky say with a laugh. “Come on. Let’s go home. We’ll take this one step at a time.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I'm not feeling completely confident on this one, i was a little nervous writing this whole story in general because I've never ventured into something like these even for just reading, so i had not background or anything to go off of. Well, i hope you enjoy it anway

The five of them make their way to the airport.

“Are you going to come with us?” Steve asks looking at the quinjet.

“No.” Tony says softly “I want to talk more, but I don’t want to be in the quinjet with you for hours in case we fight. I’d rather do it when we can be separated if need be.”

“Okay.” Bucky says “if that’s what you want.”

“It is.” Tony says turning to Rhodey. “Can we go?”

“Yup.” They each head to their respective plane.

“Sam?” Tony asks softly

“Yeah?” Sam asks sitting next to Tony while Rhodey heads up front.

“I’m feeling kinda lost right now.” Tony admits.

“That’s understandable. Do you want to go talk with James?” Sam asks “I know he and you are closer.”

“He doesn’t have a crush on me you know.” Tony says pointedly “He loves you.”

“We don’t have to talk about this now. It’s been a very long day.”

“I slept most of it.” Tony says with a pointed look.

“Yeah, but emotionally. Do you want to talk about Steve and Bucky?”

“No.” Tony says sighing “But I am kinda hungry.” Tony admits “I haven’t eaten all day.”

“One second.” Sam says getting up and heading to the cabin where Tony can’t hear.

“Are we doing the wooing, tonight? We can stop and have a nice dinner and bring up the idea?”

“We can, but I think maybe we should wait till this all blows over a bit.” Rhodey replies softly

“That’s a good point, but Tony’s hungry.”

“There is a kitchen in the jet.” Rhodey points out “Go make him an omelet. He loves those and you make them the best. Make sure it has pepper jack cheese and bacon. He’ll love you.”

“Okay.” Sam says smiling heading for the small kitchen.

A few minutes later Sam bring out Tony a pepper jack sausage bacon ham omelet.

“Ooh is that for me?” Tony asks sitting up

“Yup.” Sam says putting the plate down “Pepper jack sausage bacon and ham.”

“Yum.” Tony says smiling and taking a bite. “Thank you.” Comes Tony’s reply with his mouth filled with food.

“So,” Sam asks after Tony’s done “Feeling lost?”

“Well, yeah. Like, they know and I know so it’s like we have to rebuild our relationship.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Sam says confidently

“Yeah, but like it’s totally awkward.” Tony says giving him a look

“Only if you make it. You have to meet them half way and they have to meet you the other half. If you guys don’t, it’s never going to work. Remember that Tony, communication is key.” With that Tony drifts off into thought for the rest of the trip.

 

 

“They should know.” Tony says when they’ve touched down. “They deserve to know.”

“The team you mean?” Steve asks getting into the car.

“Yes. I should have said something… I should have, but I didn’t know how. Not that 5 people know, it’s only fair that the rest of them do. Plus Tash will kill someone if she doesn’t know why.”

“It’s up to you, Tony.” Bucky says smiling

“No.” Tony shakes his head. “It’s up to all of us. We’re…” Tony falters and the takes a deep breath “We’re family.” Steve and Bucky break out smiling.

“Okay, I’m game if you are.” Steve says looking over.

“Okay. I’m in.” Bucky says nodding “How are we going to do this?”

 

“So.” Tony calls to the team “I’m back.”

“Tony!” They call and run into the room

“Did they make worse? Oh if they made it worse-“

“Nat, relax. We’re good. And we have something we need to tell you.” Tony says looking at, Thor, Bruce, Natasha and Clint.

“Okay.” They say sitting down

“What is it?”  Bruce asks as Tony sits in-between Steve and Bucky

“Okay, so this is like super-secret shit right here, so no one can tell anyone outside of this room.”

“What about Phil?” Clint asks “I mean… we are dating and I don’t lie to him.”

“I’ll tell him, but on my own time. And soon. I won’t make you keep this from him. We won’t.” Tony says looking to the two men next to him.

“Okay. So Howard and Maria are not my biological parents.” Tony says outright.

“You were adopted?” Bruce asks confused

“Not quite.” Tony says looking down. “Howard... my mom. She couldn’t get pregnant.” Tony says with a shrug “And they really wanted a kid.” Tony admits quietly without meeting there gaze “So… instead Howard… he…” Tony mumbles “I can’t do it.”

“Its okay, Tony.” Bucky says intriguing the Avengers.

“Okay, me and Bucky we’re reading through some of Howard’s old files today trying to learn anything for our case. We were filing through and found a file on Tony.” Steve says putting an arm around Tony. “Curiosity got the better of us, and it turns out, we’re technically Tony’s biological parents.” Steve says meeting there gaze. All have a quizzical expression on their faces.

“I don’t understand.” Bruce speaks first. “Reproduction-“

“I wasn’t born.” Tony sighs looking up “I was… created. Out of Steve and Bucky’s DNA by Howard.” Bruce thinks on a moment before accepting the science.

“I didn’t know that was possible.” Natasha says softly trying to understand the situation.

“It is. I found out when I was 12.” Tony says looking at her sadly

“Okay,” Thor says slowly “So you’re technically his father?” He asks looking to Steve and Bucky

“Biologically yes.” Steve answers “but as in we raised him, no. We’re still his friend and his family, just in a different sense of the word.”

“I am beginning to understand.” Thor says quietly

“So…” Clint says looking up “We now have three super soldiers on our team? I call that a win.”

“I’m not-“

“The hell you aren’t.” Sam cuts tony off. “We talked about this remember?” The team looks at him questioningly “It showed itself different in you?”

“Yes, I remember.” Tony says quietly “I’m smart I got it.”

“Ohh.” They put together “So you’re saying the serum went into his brain, rather then his body.” Bruce continues

“That’s my theory.” Sam says smiling

“I like that theory.” Bruce says smiling at Tony “Brains over brawn am I right?”

“Hey!” Most of them protest.

“The other guy has brawn.” Tony points out.

“Yeah, but I like me better.” Bruce says with a smile.

“Okay, yeah brain over brawn.” The rest of the team lets it slide, knowing it’s making tony feel better and they’re all very grateful of each other for that.

“So how does the science behind it work, Tony?” Bruce asks after a moment.

“You want me to show you? I have the whole project I can show you how it works?” Tony offers.

“Yeah, that would be awesome.” Bruce says standing up with Tony.

“Let’s go.” Their partly out of the room before Tony turns back “You guys are the best.” Without waiting for a response he drags Bruce out of the room.

“So how are you two dealing, with having Tony as your son?” Natasha asks once their gone.

“Well, I think we can make it work.” Steve says with a soft smile

“I know we can make it work.” Bucky says more confident “Hell, I’ve considered him family since he built me this freakin arm! Now we know he actually is so, I’m cool.”

“That’s good.” Nat says with a smile

“And he knew?” Clint asks “And didn’t tell you? Are you mad?”

“A little.” Steve admits. “But we’re not going to hold it against him. I mean, I don’t know if the roles were reversed and I had to tell tony he’s my son, I don’t know if I could actually do it. So I can understand the lie.”

“That’s good, that you can understand it like that.” Clint says “Honestly I don’t know if I could.”

“Yeah, but I think if we dwelled on that, it’d ruin our relationship completely.” Bucky replies “And to make matters worse, I killed his real parents.” Bucky says sadly

“It wasn’t you.” They all say at once “It was the programming.” Steve continues “And Tony knows that too. He understands.”

“I know. But it was still my body that did the killing. And I still remember doing it.” Bucky says

“it’s not your fault.” Steve says

“I know, Steve, I know.” Bucky answers truthfully Steve nods.

“We still have to tell Coulson.”

 

"We should talk." Tony says when the three of them are alone.

"Yeah. I agree." Bucky says looking over to Steve who nods "I would like to know... about the whole Howard thing... If that's okay?"

"It's... fine. um, howard was a drunk a very mean, and ab-" Tony takes  breath "abusive one at that. Um and other times, he, i hate the term, but he neglected me."

"Tony..."

"it's fine, i got over it mostly."

"You can talk to us, you know."

"I do... but i don't want to re-open mostly closed wounds. It'll take some more time, but really I'm pretty good."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't know how."

"We were talking about it, and we understand. We're not too mad." Bucky says softly

"I just... we're you ever going to tell us?" Steve asks

"One day. I was going to. I would have. I can't tell you when that would have been. but yes at some point i would have." Steve and Bucky nod "This can't change our relationship in the field though. You can't try and protect me over others now that you know. You understand that, right?"

Steve and Bucky nod slowly "But you always do it to us." bucky says after a moment

"Yeah, well... not because you're... family." Tony settles on after a moment. "Because i don't want you to die and the suit can take more hits then you."

Bucky nods "It still makes me worried sick."

"I feel that way too when you do something stupid. Like jump off a plane without a parachute. Yes, Steve i heard about that."

"It was one time!" Tony gives him a look "Okay, it wasn't but still."

"Anyway, we can't let this affect us when we're in battle. When we're at home, yeah it's gonna be an adjustment. But we can make it work." Tony says and Steve and Bucky nods slightly more hesitantly "I'm sure of it." Tony tries to give them a convincing look. Steve vaguely thinks the roles should be reversed and Steve adn Bucky should be reassuring Tony, but really, this couldn't get any weirder.

  

“We need to talk about this crush thing.” Tony says walking into Sam and Rhodeys room after his talk with Steve and Bucky

“It’s okay that he has a crush on you.” Sam says sitting up

“No, he doesn’t we’ve been best friends for a long time. Plus, I’m not relationship material.”

“The hell you aren’t.” Rhodey says entering the room.  “I thought we had a plan, we we’re going to woo him.” Rhodey says sighing

“Well, we can still woo him. Just, he came in and we can’t not do anything about it.” Sam says pulling him over

“I don’t understand.” Tony says tapping his foot.

“We both like you.”

“yes, we’re friends I know.” Tony says rolling his eyes

“No, like we want to date you.” Rhodey says with an eye roll and a smile

“No. You don’t.” Tony says with a head shake “I don’t relationship well.”

“Tony. I’ve known you since MIT. I think our relationship is has been fine.”

“No, I mean like dating. Like all those one night stands and Pepper and it just isn’t going to happen.”

“Do you want to date us?” Sam asks

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, but I’m telling you. I’ll bring this relationship down. I’ll ruin it.” tony says confidently

“No, you won’t.” Sam says just as confidently

“I’m smart, I know that it will happen.”

“I’m smart too. I went to MIT same as you.” Rhodey says firmly “We’ll it wasn’t like 7 years ago and I wasn’t that young. But still, smart.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And if we’re both smarter at relationships then you, you should trust us when we say this one won’t crash and burn.” Sam says with a grin

“But-“

“No buts.” Rhodey cuts him off.      

“We’re going to woo you whether you want us to or not.” Sam says “So we don’t need an answer now, we’re going to win you over.”

“You’re sure about that?” Tony asks curiously

“Yes.” They both say

“Okay.” Tony says sitting up “You got me.”

“What?” They both asks confused

“Well, you still have to woo me. But if you’re so convinced, who I am to not give it a shot.”

Sam and Rhodey look at each other than break out smiling.

 

 

“Why was I dragged all the way down here?” Fury asks

“We need to be made aware of something.” Phil says giving him a look. “They’re going to be here in a minute.”

“I am the director of SHIELD god damn it, I don’t do house calls.” Fury says pacing

“Well, hello to you too.” Tony says leaning back on the door frame.

“What do you need to tell us?” Phil asks Tony

“Well, Steve and Buck should be here any minute now. Ah, speak of the devil.” Tony says as they enter. They all take a seat on the couch.

“We have an announcement to make that cannot become public knowledge.”

“They’re spies Steve, they can keep a secret.” Tony says with a shrug “I have a feeling this is gonna go awesomely.” Nick gives Tony a look “I’ll start. I’m gonna make this short. Short and to the point.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, tony?” Steve asks

“Yeah, what could go wrong?” Tony says shrugging

“Famous last words.” Bucky mumbles

“Okay, so. Mom couldn’t get pregnant, but they wanted a child. Howard used their DNA.” He says pointing to the men sitting next to him “To make me. So biologically, they’re my fathers.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Phil asks

“Do you want me to repeat it?” Tony asks

“No.” Phil says

“This is why I was called down here?” Fury asks “What a waste of time, I’m leaving.” Fury gets up and walks out

“He took that better than I thought.” Tony says with a shrug “What about you, agent, how are you handling it?”

“That is pretty awesome.” Phil says at last. “Talk about cool parents.”

“We’re not-“

“I know right!” Tony says grinning cutting off Steve making them both smile

“Yeah.” Steve says to Bucky “This is gonna work just fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out a way to get the wooing in that Shea asked for, so I went with this instead with the promise to be wooed but still have the relationship come together. At some point i maybe come back and add a third chapter with how the three of them got together, but as of now, i don't plan to.  
> And i didn't really know how to do the 24 year old thing, but i did the best i could.]  
> And this is just how i think Fury would have reacted. let know know if you think otherwise.
> 
> Anyway as always feel free to leave my a prompt. I have a few ahead of me, but i will get to it now that class for me is now officially over! Last final was today, i had most of this already written.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry this is two chapters, this was just them finding him, the real shit comes next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As always feel free to give my a prompt like Shea! It make take me a couple days because i have three things to write before yours, but i will get to it! i promise!


End file.
